


I Got You

by Lymers



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymers/pseuds/Lymers
Summary: Nicole comes to Waverly's rescue in a fight at Shorty's. Will they survive?A Wayhaught one shot...
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 147





	I Got You

Her body tensed. Her breathing faster than usual, the woman lying beneath her looking up into her eyes. Looking for reassurance. For someone to protect her from the madness going on above their heads. 

She hadn’t intended to find herself straddling the gorgeous bartender of Shorty’s. Sure, Nicole’s eyes had been all over her for months, slow burn that was her style, casual flirting, learning all she could about someone she fantasized about nightly. Not giving too much of herself away. Making a move, only when she was ready. Cool, calm, collected, that’s how she played things. 

Always in control. 

Not today. Today was not like any other day. Today was the day they lived, or died.

Gun shots. Doc and Dolls were standing their ground, she in the basement with Waverly, gun out, ready to take down anyone who came through the door to where they were hiding. Another round of shots. Closer. They were getting closer. Waverly adjusting her position, momentarily distracting her from what she could hear behind that door.

“Is this usual?” Waverly asked, adjusting her position once more. “Only, it’s not that comfortable.”

“I’m trying to protect your life. Lie still.”

“There’s a nail, or something, sticking in my back.”

Nicole used her hands to push herself off Waverly’s body. Her voice lowered. “There’ll be a bullet in you if you don’t keep the noise down.”

“Sorry,” Waverly mouthed, Nicole caught off-guard as she studied Waverly’s lips. “Glad I’m down here with you,” she added. “Just not like this. About to be shot. Kind of kills the moment.”

Nicole lowered the gun she was pointing at the door. She felt the same. This was not how a first physical encounter with the person she had been lusting after should go. If she could have chosen a venue, there, on a dusty floor, littered with crates of liquor and broken bar stools would not be top on her list. A restaurant, a café, a park, they were preferable. And, no one shooting at them. That would be preferable.

“Hey, you need to get as far back against that wall,” Nicole instructed. “If they rush the door, they’ll see you.”

“What about you? They’ll see you. And, that gun.”

“Kind of my job. Comes with the uniform. That, and saving pretty women.”

Waverly began crawling on her hands and knees towards the back wall, Nicole craning her head, eyes fixed on the vision from the rear. The tightest of shorts wiggled away from her, Nicole’s mouth opening slightly as she captured the image. That was definitely going on her fantasy list, she decided. 

“Are you staring at my ass Haught?” Waverly asked, as she moved across the space. “I think you are.”

“Just making sure you’re heading to the right spot,” Nicole replied, glad her mind was still able to come up with a plausible reason why her eyes had been on that part of Waverly’s anatomy.

There had been no noise upstairs for a few minutes. Either everyone was dead, she guessed, or something had changed. She resumed her position defending the door. Her phone buzzed. Who the fuck was ringing her in the middle of a shootout, she thought, pulling it out. It was Nedley.

“Haught, where are you?”

“Basement, with Waverly Earp. What’s happening?”

“Dolls is outside with me. Doc is being held captive. We’re waiting for their demands. This could take a while.”

“How many?”

“Three. Dolls says the others are dead. What a fucking mess.”

Nicole had never heard Nedley swear. It unnerved her, sensing he was under pressure to resolve this without more bloodshed. “Let me know when it’s safe to come out.”

“Don’t do anything till I give the word Haught. Stay where you are. We’ll get you out.”

Nicole put her phone in her pocket, crawling over to Waverly, sitting beside her, back against the wall, long legs stretched out. “We’re stuck here for a while.”

“Could be worse,” Waverly offered.

Nicole chuckled, eyes glancing at Waverly, her voice low so as not to give them away. “How could it be worse?”

“For a start, I could be down here with someone else.”

“True. Always useful being holed up with a cop who has a gun.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“A good looking cop with a gun.”

“That’s not what I meant either.”

“You’re saying I’m not good looking.”

“Average.”

“Waverly Earp, I’ve a good mind to shoot you myself.”

“So, you do think you’re good looking?”

“I don’t think I’m good looking. Too tall, too red.”

“I’ve always worried about my thighs.”

“Nothing wrong with your thighs.”

“You think so? Wish they were thinner. And, I had a little more on top.”

Nicole’s eyes fell on Waverly’s top. Pulled tight, she had no complaints. Absolutely none. Perhaps one complaint. If they didn’t make it out, she would never get to see what was underneath that top. Waverly’s fingers snapping in front of her face brought her back into the room.

“Thought only guys stared like that. You give a lot away with your eyes.”

“Police training. Learn to notice details.”

Waverly’s soft laugh told her she was rumbled. “Details. Is that what you call them? I think we both know you’ve studied my details in detail. Can’t work behind a bar and not notice when someone has their eyes on your details.”

“We need to keep the noise down,” Nicole cautioned, her voice low, her eyes flitting between Waverly’s face and the door. “If they hear us, I might not be able to protect you.”

“Wish Wynonna was here,” Waverly whispered. “She’d take ‘em out.”

“She certainly has a way with that gun of hers. We’re safe here, so long as they stay in the bar, and we don’t draw attention to us being here.”

“Have you ever shot anyone?”

Nicole’s arms were beginning to tire. She lowered her gun, resting it on her lap. “Once. Gave the guy a leg wound. Survived. We’re taught to take the shot.”

“Nearly shot Wynonna. Thought she was someone else. With Champ.”

“About Champ.”

“As in, am I still with him? No, we’re no longer together.”

“He seems to think otherwise. Well, his hands do.”

“Are we back to my details?”

Nicole nodded. “Details.”

“And, why should that bother you?”

“It doesn’t. Only, I wouldn’t let someone I was no longer dating be so tactile with my body.”

“So, it does bother you?”

“No. Look, what…who you let do your body is your choice. I’m merely saying.”

“Do my body?”

Nicole pointed her gun again at the door. “I need to concentrate. You’re distracting me.”

“Don’t deflect. You didn’t answer me.”

“It wasn’t a question.”

“OK. What do you mean by do my body?”

“Nothing. Wrong words. I meant, what you do with your body is not for me to tell you to do…” Waverly’s giggle made her stop digging the hole she was currently digging with her words. “You know what I mean.”

“Tell me. Whose body are you doing right now?”

“Earp, shush. They’ll hear us.”

“I see. I ask a personal question, you bat it away.”

“Fine. I’m not doing anybody right now. Happy.”

“Anybody you’d like to do?”

“No. I’m pointing a gun at a door. Doing someone is not top priority.”

“But, if you could do someone,” Waverly pressed, her voice a little louder than she intended. “Who would that person be?”

“Tell me, is this what you’re like? I bet you narrate films. I bet you sit there and explain what’s going on.”

“Ouch. Hit a nerve there.” Waverly teased. “I think I know who you’d be doing, if you could.”

“Really. And, who did you have in mind?”

“Chrissy. I’ve seen you. Full body search with those eyes of yours.”

Nicole snorted. “Not my type.”

“I’m getting warm though. Who else? Who else in Purgatory might be on your radar?”

“I don’t have a radar. You’re wasting your time.”

“Mercedes. I could see you with her.”

“Again. Not my type.”

“Not Mercedes, not Chrissy. Both not your type. So, I’m guessing you like petite, athletic, not too athletic, mind. The quiet type.”

“That rules you out,” Nicole replied, desperate not to reveal any more of herself.

“Definitely. Can’t see you ever wanting to date a bartender. Not your type.”

“Nothing wrong with dating a bartender.”

“So, you’d date a bartender. Or, have dated a bartender?”

Nicole turned her head to face Waverly. “Is this one big fishing expedition?”

Waverly nodded, grinning, her hand moving from her lap to rest on Nicole’s leg, feeling her muscles tense. “Wanted to see how long you’d go before telling me. I’m flattered.”

“I’ve been played haven’t I?” 

“Well, and truly. Knew you wouldn’t make a move on your own.”

“This was just to get us together?”

“Wynonna’s idea. Thought it might move things along.”

“And, there’s no hostage situation?”

“Are you mad?”

“A little. And, everyone’s in on it?”

“I feel really mean now.”

“It’s kind of cruel, setting me up. But, also cool. So, how long were they going to give us down here?”

“Three hours. Wynonna was going to burst in and say it was over.”

“Do we play along? I mean, everyone’s gone to all this trouble.”

“Play along?”

“Shame to waste three hours.”

“And, you’re okay with this?”

“Sure. Although, I need you to do one thing for me.”

“Name it.”

“I kind of have this fantasy with you in handcuffs.”

“Never had you for kinky. I’ll do it. Given what we did to you.”

Nicole removed the handcuffs from her belt, taking Waverly’s hand, looking round the space, spotting what she needed. “If you could move over here with me. Need a fixing point.”

With Waverly’s hands secured to the water pipe, she stood, replacing the gun in her holster, picking up her Stetson. A smile formed on her face. “Nice knowing you Waverly Earp.”

She headed towards the steps up to the door. “Nicole, I’m really sorry. I didn’t want to do this. Not like this. Not by embarrassing you.”

“You set this whole thing up, just to date me?”

“Yes. Well, Wynonna set it all up. But, yes.”

“So, you want to date me?”

“Yes. Which now seems like the cruellest thing to do to anyone. I’m so, so sorry.”

“And, you are attracted to me?”

“Big time. Nicole, I know you can’t forgive me for what we’ve done to you.”

“How long have you been attracted to me?”

“Since you first walked in the bar. You put your Stetson down, looked me in the eyes and you had me. Why do you think I ended it with Champ?”

“But, the only way you thought you could get me was to play along with your sister’s game.”

“No. Yes. You’re out of my league. I mean, look at you. You could have anyone in this town.”

“I could. Shame it won’t be you. Missed opportunity.”

Waverly lowered her head, ashamed of what she had allowed to happen for the sake of starting something with Nicole. Her voice was but a whisper. “I definitely don’t deserve you now. You were prepared to risk your life for me, and I made fun of that.”

“How sorry are you?”

“Really, really sorry. Nicole, I should have just asked you out, like any normal person. God, it all seems so fucked up now.”

“OK, so ask me out.”

Waverly lifted her head. “What? I can’t. You deserve better.”

“Waverly Earp, ask me out.”

Her voice was hesitant, assuming Nicole would simply laugh at her. “Would you go out with me?”

“I’d be honoured. No more games, you hear.”

“Never. You seriously want to go out with me?”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret. Dolls told me what you were planning. Said, it was up to me if I wanted to play along.”

“You knew. Fuck. You knew all along. And, you’ve just got me to ask you out.”

Nicole nodded. “Details.”


End file.
